justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 1
This is a sub-page of Just Cause 3 Wishlist. It is this wikis policy to split/archive very long articles. You can add your ideas to the current page: Just Cause 3 Wishlist. The list Safehouses This is a spy/saboteur game, so buying secet safehouses in several parts of the country would make sense. Eventually there could be as many safehouses as there are in Just Cause (1). See Just Cause Safehouses. The safehouses should also have garages. GMRE 11:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Stealth It should be possible to sneak up on the enemy. There should even be some sidemissions about using stealth, as opposed to the current "one man army" style of getting things done. GMRE 11:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Repair This idea is almost the same as garages and its just adding to it, but if you should be able to use a garage then you should be able to repair a car and change colors , wheel types etc. So we would still have vehicle upgrades but you would also be able to change and add to the car with additions each level when you unlock them with vehicle parts. (Bob34236 17:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Weapon Unlocks You should be able to unlock attachments along with the weapon parts . So it would increase damage and accuracy and all that still and be able to use attachments (Bob34236 17:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Wingsuit Maybe they should add a wingsuit to glide or that flying wing thing the swedish guy uesd but you had to unfold it before you flew and had to jump off a object with considerable heighth and a overheating limit but having it be like 7 times higher then the parachute (Bob34236 17:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Helicopter handling The helicopters should be able to turn faster. I mean when the helicopter is hovering, it should be able to rotate its whole body faster than it currently can. GMRE 18:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ground-vehicle handling The Just Cause 2 car handling is terrible. The weight center is set to where the front wheels are. This is about right for small cars, but the trouble is that all ground vehicles are programmed this way and it's terrible for all larger vehicles. The larger vehicles should be 10 times more powerful. A truck like the Fengding EC14FD2 should have no trouble driving up a 45'°' hill, spinning all its wheels, but for some reason all the larger vehicles have very weak engines. They're heavy enough to do damage by ramming, but that's a completely different thing. GMRE 18:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Unlock the camera It's very inconvenient how the camera becomes locked when a vehicle is falling sometimes, or when you're using the Grappler. Conveniently the PC version has a mod that unlocks it. GMRE 18:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Online Gaming Having a similar style online gameplay to Habbo Hotel, where you can chat to other online players and interact with them. RedbullF1 18:54, February 11 2012 (GMT) ---- Individual Property Everyone has their own individual house. Players can have their own garages and can even buy furniture for their property. RedbullF1 18:58, February 11 2012 (GMT) ---- Heat While it is expected for a communist military to shoot at anybody who is on military property without authorization, the fact that they immediately pursue you if you are even spotted in a military vehicle is quite absurd, and I would like to see it gone in Just Cause 3. It's not like they're actively scanning every single vehicle to see if Rico is driving. Also, even after a faction has taken over a military base, there is still military presence there If you've truly taken over a fortress there should be no enemy presence there. Nor should you be at risk for gaining heat (yellow exclamation icon). This is a major problem that absolutely needs to be fixed if the next game includes fortress takeovers. Finally, even if one of the factions have commandeered a fortress, you should not need to destroy things inside the base to further completion of the game. If you are a rebel faction, are you going to tell Rico to destroy that huge silo full of fuel or are you going to use it for yourself? On a side note, vehicle handling does need to be improved, over 60mph it's like driving drunk, and voice acting was one of the biggest downfalls of Just Cause 2 and needs to be improved. StickSh1ft 22:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :It should be that they only notice you if you are driving oddly. Speeddaemon (talk) 06:04, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Looks and level of detail Pictures here inside this randon and funny picture blog. GMRE 19:53, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ideas by 65.23.63.79 submarines, or other cool underwater vehicles, and also, underwater creatures, and a way to kill them of course the map is one of the best parts so make it cooler and bigger, and put in more easter eggs and cool things like caves more cool weapons and cars, creative stuff like jetpacks, make the game crazy in between Saints Row the Third and Skyrim Dont do an online, the game was great without one because it may take away from the main game which is so great make upgrades for the grappling hook so eventually it can shoot extremely far Be able to keep cool cars and and other vehicles in your own garage, also be able to build houses any where on the map and choose which one you want to respawn at make the map more alive with things like tigers in the jungles, snakes in the desert, mountain lions in the mountains, and even pigeons on roof tops in the cities MORE COOL EASTER EGGS!!!. ---- Ideas by 99.147.136.205 One of the major new cool upgrades would be to set it to a bigger map, and addd new skins to use and unlock like the just cause 2 mods, except you don't have to mod it. you should also make first person shooter an option in the game. one of the major things would be is to put everyone that is playing on one map on the game, so you can play the aweosome freeroam multiplayer game. just think about it you and your friend on one map in the game in one car shooting down othe police officers or players. ---- Tracked vehicles There should be tanks with actual tacks. See the tanks in Saints Row 3 to get ideas. Right now the only traced vehicle in the Just Cause game series is the Scando Track Loader Extreme and that's not a real tacked vehicle, because you can see the little hidden wheels if you turn sharply enough. GMRE 17:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- No more hacking Remember the all the hacking? It becomes REALLY difficult on the last game difficulty level by the time most missions are done. That's some kind of bullshit. Not fun at all. GMRE 17:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ideas by Andre Rodriguez *Enterable safe houses, with garages to save vehicles in. *More enterable buildings. *You should be able to be extracted to a different location on the map in a vehicle. *Better vehicle handling. *More realistic graphics. *There should be a thing under options to turn on/off breakable grapples. So if you turn it off, you can tether whatever and as many objects as you want to without the grapple ever breaking. (Cause it would be awesome to grapple like 20 military soldiers to a helicopter, then fly off with them.) *You should be able to order ANY vehicle in the game from the Black Market, like civilian or military vehicles. *There should definitely be an online mode, with free-roam, and multiplayer missions. You should be able to turn off the military in online modes too. *Airplanes should land at the airports as well as take off from them. *Military airplanes should pursue and shoot at the player when they are flying a plane with a heat level. ---- Ideas by Leeroy, can I have Chicken? The best idea I can think of is being able to bring in a second player. Storming bases would be much easier. Plus, the new 'US friendly president' that Sheldon mentions should be evil. And they need to put chickens in game for you to kick about. ---- Ideas by B3njy93 Here's what I think would be good (either previously thought of, or thought of just now)... Safehouses: *Bring back safehouses; garages, weapons, ammo pile and first aid box included *Take cover inside safehouses, in order to heal or lose heat *Ability to keep helicopters and boats *Far Cry 2 style weapon selection (available weapons mounted on the walls), so that you only have to pay for weapons in the field Weapons: *Introduce a flamethrower... heavy weapon style, like the minigun *Bring back the idea of having an underpowered weapon with unlimited ammo (for emergencies) *Silenced weapons, but that actually make a difference to gameplay *A crossbow that can pin enemies to walls, and maybe one that has explosive bolts *Some sort of incendiary grenade Vehicles: *Minisubs (as was promised on the back of the first game!) *A space shuttle Easter Egg (for fun) *VTOL aircraft(like a normal Harrier or an F-35) Black Market: *The capability to call in an Agency version of any vehicle within reason via heavy drop (no busses, utility vehicles, big planes, big boats or low performance vehicles) *Call in heavy weapons like the minigun (and flamethrower) via heavy drop *Upgrade vehicle weapons the way you want; choose from rocket launchers, machineguns, autocannons, ect... maybe even a flamethrower? *Call in some sort of air strike to saturate an area *Call in a heavy drop for any vehicle sored at a safehouse, again, within reason *Equipment like the parachute thrusters (to return) and scuba gear, so you could breathe underwater Gameplay: *Some sort of cover system, to reduce the frequency of those infuriating moments when you realised you weren't watching your health bar *Crouching when moving, to move stealthily or to stay in cover *Enemies take less time to lose interest in you *A brief chance to escape between suspiscion and hitting heat level 1 *Outfits that are unlocked through challenges *Return of ranks within a faction World: *Working train tracks and train stations *Airports work like real airports *Working docks, with passengers, and working cranes *In the most urban areas, have pedestrianised areas full of people *A few animals running, flying or swimming around Online: *A free roam online mode (but a seperate mode, so you can still play single player without any issues) *Not too many players; too many would result in complete, irritating chaos *A mix of cooperative and competative missions, challenges and races *Ability to challenge other players on the spot *Personalised characters. These are some of the things I would like to see in Just Cause 3. Personally, I don't want it to turn into a simulator, I think it would slow the pace down too much, so I've tried to keep these ideas away from the features of simulator games as much as I could. ---- Ideas by BEGEHWW Create Factions online with your friends to cause chaos TOGETHER! Perhaps you could have a faction storyline where you have to be part of a countries military which aid getting chaos in return for helping the military. Now I DO NOT MEAN killing civilians and the like. But destroying some secondary target via Air, Land and Sea. Now can you also upgrade the Naval vessels as with maxium ship being a torpedo boat it isnt that exciting. You could also have an online mode where you and other people can join forces and cause chaos around the country. You should also be able to start your own faction movement with other members online this would make it more exciting and more unpredictable. It would also be good have a maximum number of online factions per map eitherwise it would get too overcrowded as someone mentioned before and also limit the amount of people in each factor to say between 10-25 (this depending on the size of the map, amount of memory and so on) Also add a few more weapons, veichles (Air and Sea preferably) and new costumes. Hoevever please, please DONT make it like Saints Row the Third because tht would make it unrealistic. Finally could you possibly add the use of Skis? As in JC2 I really wanted to ski down the ski resort in the panau mountains. BEGEHWW 21:02UTC ---- Ideas by Ginger-midget 11:29, May 24, 2012 (UTC). *Animals and hunting *Looting bodies *MW2 style weapon customization *be able to shoot while free falling *Tanks and VTOL jets *Smoother driving controls *Upgraded on foot combat controls (cover system, aiming, grenade throwing, etc...) *More activities *Co-op and online multiplayer modes (kind of like Red Dead's multiplayer) ---- Ideas by 24.93.129.70 *Mech warriors *Underwater cities (like an Atlantis). Much deeper sea to explore *Submarines and other underwater vehicles *Jet packs *Throwing knives and more melee weapons *Enterable buildings and safehouses ---- Ideas by RedHeadedKilla Online: *Co-op multiplayer would be epic, since with more than one person, you can pull off the craziest stunts ever. Example: One person would be in a plane, another will grapple the a car to the top of the plane, then another would put a ramp on top of the airplane so the car on top of the airplane could drive off the ramp, jumping off a plane in mid-air, and pretty much fly in a car. Then have another player fly a helicopter with another person, who jumps off and connects the flying car to the helicopter, then fly away. You can do that in JC2, but it's kinda tricky doing it by yourself. *Have custumizable characters (This goes for single player as well) *Plus, like BEGEHWW said, create your own faction to cause chaos together. *About competitive multiplayer, all I got is race each other on the street, or on a race track, like Bandar Selekeh. *One more thing: Have the old maps from the previous games (San Espirito and Panau) in JC3 MP, since a lot of people who wanted multiplayer on those maps can't do it on JC3 since it's a different game. General: *Have better A.I (A lot of the time, your faction member will leave his car, and enter one that is about to blow up!) *Lower the black market prices *Be able to climb what is right in front of Rico's face *Double check the 100% Completion *Have more DLC besides guns and vehicles. *Have a longer and better story. JC2 was kinda short. *MORE BLOOD!!! *Have destructable buildings *Respawn at a completed settlement *More variety of challenges: Skiing, real racing, battles, survival, etc *Be able to type in the coordinates instead of having to slightly move the stick to a VERY specific coordinate * *On the PS3 version, have the ability to listen to music from XMB. ---- Dual Pistols and Infinite Ammo Can we get those back? I ran through the vast majority of JC1 with just those guns. I know I can get them in 2, but they aren't infinite ammo... JackFrost23 20:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ideas by 79.245.119.80 Trains: I always wondered why there are no trains in Just Cause 2. ---- Ideas by 94.14.69.180 *I Think There Should Be A Multiplayer Mode. *Also You Should Be Able To Customize Cars And Have A House Like In Skyrim. *Better Weps. *More Places To Discover. *A Lot More Boats To Sail. *Possibly A Titanic Wreck To Discover. *Swimming Suits For Exploring Possibly Underwater Places. ---- Ideas by 86.185.20.93 Here's a few '''ideas I had, don't know if they've come up before: *Mobile ICBMs with huge escorts *Vehicles disappear at a longer range *"God Mode" unlocked after main campaign complete - modding interface unlocked *DLC Missions - faction ones, not agency *Volcanic Eruptions - with consequences *Peak Markers for mountains - says the height in metres, with a small black triangle at the peak *River names - written on the river *Road names - written on roads *Junction Names - in boxes near the junctions *Fires - in homes and offices *Obviously Trains - obviously *Hurricanes - high windspeeds, impossible to parachute *Tornadoes - same as above, but more concentrated *Floods - different water levels, mainly coastal *Tsunamis - huge destruction *Destruction as well as Chaos (destruction from destroying buildings) *Shoot fuel tanks in vehicles to destroy - like in Matrix 2 *Mobile Propaganda Trailers - actually mobile, pulled by MV Command-like vehicles *Mobile Colonels - in limos/ MV Command-like vehicles *Flamethrower *Notoriety levels - like AC:B, with bribing to reduce level, so police/army will follow you indefinitely *Assassination missions - from clients who want people DEAD *Tunnels for roads - through mountains *Underground train system in the city - with subways too *DLC locations - with places like stations, windfarms etc *The ability to add locations to the map (select the type of location, then mark it on the map) Some places will be off-limits, like the north-west island in JC2 *Bridges can be destroyed using explosives *Retractable and extendable grapple hook - to pull cars together *Physical grapple wires - put one across a road so bikers will be pulled off *Trains are locations, and move on the map - with little train markers *Weather reports - on the PDA, through a menu *In chases and robberies, media helicopters hover above capturing the scene *Events: Festivals, Carnivals *Concrete mixers *Diggers *Dumper Trucks with huge wheels *Quarries - as locations *Whirlpools *Jets come after you *Slow-motion - with a bar that reduces, but can be upgraded like armour *Tricks with grapple hook (Like kicking enemies off roofs while grappling) *UAV - thermal *Trike - *Bicycle - so you pedal *Landslides *Bombs for jets - the firing system uses a marker and slows time down so you can respond. (eg hold LB to prepare bombing sights - camera pulls out to see the ground and marker, then release LB to release bomb) *Boats with torpedoes (the large military boats in jc2 had torpedo tubes I believe) *Automatic pistols *Powerstations -when destroyed, cities will not light up as much at night *Mobile Cranes *Ambulances *Incidents like armed bank robberies, road collisions and fires are attended by emergency services *Icon Legend has Uncompleted Locations *Weapon, Armour and Vehicle parts can be sold if not used. *Real Tanks *Customizable Agency Vehicles *Courier missions (like taking bombs, soldiers, hostages etc to a location) *Napalm *Media Stations - accessed through PDA (TV, radio, internet) *Events in real-world are added to internet and TV news sites (eg Syria) *Buy ammo from underground ammo dealers *Call for backup from factions *Ability to turn against factions. *Start a faction (change colours of vehicles, change vehicles, change clothes, change logo, change HQ, change everything). *Factories. *Forest fires with the water-helicopters. *Vehicles are collected by colour and variation (so there's more vehicles to get before getting the trophy/achievement). *Thermal scanners - scan an area to reveal vehicles or people. *Cover from black-market team, factions or Agency from helicopters. *Tanks come after you. *Mortars. *Mobile AA systems. *Guided rocket launcher (turret and weapon). *Many more Agency vehicles (quad, bike, jeep, truck, jet, attack heli, tank, armoured car, APC, Mobile AA). *Artillery. *Multiple levels of heat (starts with police, escalates through police levels to a military response). *Shoot engines to stop cars. *Shoot drivers of vehicles to stop them. *Kill-cams - to recommend to friends. *Theatre mode - record scenes and release online. *Auto-record (records all time, accessed through pause menu). *DLC decals for agent/vehicles. That's enough for now. ---- Ideas by 86.185.21.116 *Busy motorways like the overpass in the second Matrix film. ---- Ideas by 94.2.168.101 *You should be able to take injections that will make you have cool abilities like super speed, super strengh, time travel and freeze time, instant healing, track people, hacker, flying, produce fire (pyro), invisibility, x ray vision, freeze breath, and finally telekenisis. *you should have the ability to buy houses. *it should be multiplayer. *You should be able to bribe people to let you past places, get the police off your back, and favours for money or items. *buy and change clothes *be a girl or boy *be in love. ---- Ideas by Will '''More weapons: *Battle Rifle (based on M14). *Hunting Pistol (desert eagle, anyone?). *Bolt-Action Rifle. *Automatic Shotgun. *AK-47 (duhhhhhh). *Knives. *Machine Pistol. *Double Barrel Shotgun. *Combat Rifle (based on G36). *Carbine (based on M1 Carbine). *FLAMETHROWER! *Sword. *Bullpup Rifle (steyer AUG). Other stuff: *Trains! *Mercs 2 style inventory system (stockpile). *Safehouses (areas controlled by the agency people). *AIRSTRIKES! *Vehicles dont go away when destroyed. *Less inconvenient black market system like the one in mercenaries 2. *Cheats. *More realisltic blood. *Faction shops. *Destroyable buildings and environments. *Better weapon damage. *Less annoying factions. *Bounties and HVTs. *Air-to-Air Combat. *Better graphics. *More Ships and planes. *TANKS! *Cars that look better. *Terrorists. ---- Ideas By Whathopercy I don't know if any of this has come up before, or if it's too assassin's creed-y. *Replayable missions *More in-depth faction content, like being able to call on them. *Multi-rope, so people who can't mod will have it anyway. *Same black market system as in Just Cause 2, maybe with a better name. *Unlimited money after you complete the game. *Safehouses *Perhaps a bit more elaboration on what the Agency is. *Meh, i'm not sure about multiplayer, but a co-op up to 8 for the consoles would be cool. *More creative weapons. (I mean honestly, go a little farther than "Machine Gun.") *More controllable steering for planes. *I like Rico, but maybe there could be TWO campaigns for the price of one, with one you, and one him. *Better speed for the pc. *Marked faction locations. *I'd like the Ular boys and Reapers in the third game. I don't care for the Roaches. *You actions actually affect the environment. (Like if you kill a colnel, soldiers might run when they come to fight you.) *Tanks, Subs, and maybe a space stage. (He's done crazier things.) *The ability to blow up buildings, blow up bridges, set things on fire, and such. *More intresting melee combat, with maybe a crowd takedown system where you press multiple keys to manuever through a crowd with your melee thing. *Nuclear reactors *The ability to have a big enough map to make a nuclear explosion. I miht have more later. PEACE. ---- Customization I believe that Rico should be able to customize and control the game with more depth. You should be able to adjust clothes, weapons, and vehicles. You should also be able to have more crazier and wilder outfits, vehicles, and weapon accessories. ---- Ideas by EnemyHunter *Be able to have actual weapons instead of fictionally based weapons. *More realistic damage to vehicles and people. *More weapons. Not just one from each class of firearms. *Have a high number of civilians in certain places. Crowds if possible. *The creation of districts that are financially different from one another, e.g. rich and poor. *Have types of civilians that can help the player or be a nuisance or an enemy towards the player. *The ability to do drive-by shootings in all types of land vehicles and boats. *Have melee weapons other than the grappler. *Be able to add weapon compartments to vehicles such as having a shotgun in the trunk of a car. *Faster planes, boats, cars, bikes and better performance for helicopters. *Equipment costs less after fully upgrading it. *Be able to loot enemies and buildings. *Have a morale system where if you kill a high ranking military soldier or kill 3-4 soldiers of any kind in such a brutal and bloody method, the remainder either drop their weapons and flee or drop the weapons and surrender. *Have the ability to customize weapons, vehicles and the player's outfit. *To be able to free run when not using medium-large weapons. ---- Squirrel Suit Anyone? Mod edit: This device is actually most commonly called the "suit". *Adding a squirrel suit that you can activate while in free-fall/skydiving mode. Would make base jumping stunts more impressive. See Squirrel Suit base jumping “Grinding the Crack” via YouTube. *Would like to have more gun damage. It never felt like the guns were powerful enough when firing at someone. It shouldn’t take multiple gun shots to kill someone when you’re aimed at their head. Enemies should react differently when shot in different parts of the body. *Better zoom mechanic. Using left trigger to zoom in like most 3'rd person shooters. *Fix auto aim. Could work like Red Dead Redemption when the aim locks on when zooming in. Sometimes auto aim would ruin a shot that could have been a good head shot. *Weapon ammo shouldn’t be so rare. *Weapon/Vehicle upgrades shouldn’t be so rare. *Enemies shouldn’t be able to deal so much damage when they are firing at you from long distances. *Really difficult to control vehicles at higher speeds. Mainly traction issues. *Poor voice acting. *Repair the weapon buying mechanic. Should be able to buy multiple things with one visit. *Larger variety of weapons. *Be able to change character’s appearance. *Cheats would be a welcomed addition. Sometimes it’s fun to turn on god mode, infinite ammo mode, spawn vehicle etc. Sometimes it’s just fun to destroy things and explore care-free. *Can remove achievements for activated cheats or require one full play through before cheats are available. ---- Some more ideas by EnemyHunter *Bring back sabotage objects and colonels. *Be allowed to go into military bases but gain heat for doing any hostile action. *Have more air-born settlements such as the Mile High Club from Just Cause 2. *Be able to call supportive things like strafe runs, ammo drops and much more. *Instead of having to buy most of the vehicles and weapons from the Black Market, have it so you can look around things like alleyways where you can find a hidden bag of weapons or you can pick a lock on a garage to steal a vehicle of high value. *Have a first person view. It would be exhilirating to travel around at high speeds, see the explosions, see yourself reload weapons and skydive through your own eyes. Make it so it can be toggled to third person as well and back of course. ---- Chill out mode by Clayton *Rico / Main Character decides he feels like skiving chilling out instead of saving the country, instead he goes snowboarding, jetskiing, minigolfing, dating, photographing animals, hanggliding, batting centre challenges, bar hopping etc etc. In this mode weapons are turned off, soldiers don't chase him. ---- Black Market Improvements *"Adding to cart" so if your ordering a lot, you can do it all at once. *Can buy ANY vehicle. ---- Ideas by Nay Mate Woody *Add real sharks underwater. *Can buy any vehicle. *Be able to enter all buildings. *Chill Out Mode ( thanks Clayton! ) *New protagonist, like they do with the Assassin´s Creed series. ---- Multiplayer While I think there are many great ideas like trains and more Mile High Club stuff (a floating military base?) I would buy Just Cause 3 if the only thing they added was multiplayer. Something like Free Roam in Red Dead Redemption, or Co-Op campaign in Crackdown 2. Being able to fight cops, race, perform stunts and blow stuff up with friends would be awesome. ---- Entering buildings It would be so cool to be able to enter buildings and do crazy stuff inside. An example would be to grapple down chandeliers to cause chaos (in fancy hotels). Or to pick up partially broken martini glasses and use them (dual wield of course!) as melee weapons against the antagonists (In a bar fight). Or to carry a jukebox to the roof and jump off with it. Owning an apartment and garage would be nice too. ---- Weapons parts You could upgrade your weapons in your house/apartment/thing you live in with random parts you find or buy in the Black Market. Like the random pick ups in JC2, but specific like 'Military-grade suppressor' or 'Chunk of pointy metal'. You could combine the weapon with several parts and have your custom-ish setup. Mixing and matching parts would be pretty cool. ---- Weapons/Vehicle Customization Wouldn't it be cool if you could color you car? Tune it? Add better parts? Like the specified weapons parts it would be AWESOME. Just think, you could drive up to a specialized store that sells car upgrades such as a bazooka attachment, an extra engine or whatnot and leave loaded and ready for chaotic randomness! And with weapons, you could build them! You could go to a 'Weapons store' Or the Black Market (Whatever) and buy the parts and use a piece of furniture you could purchase to construct a gun. You'd buy a firing mechanism, a handle, a barrel, an attachment rail, a magazine clip, or whatever it is you'd need to build a gun. You could have it engraved with your gamertag and in a multiplayer versus you could use it and others could pillage it from your corpse as well. You'd have a trophy wall in your house/apartment/thing you live in. ---- TANKS JC3 needs tanks. I'm sorry, it has to have them they are awesome! And no, You can't just add one measly awesome tank. You need to make tons! The M3 Sherman, the T-34, the Panzer I,II,III,IV. Every historical tank monster thing! ---- More submarines That Sub in the end of JC2 was a good beginning, but I feel we need more subs. After all, Rico always goes to tiny islands you can barely see in the middle of the ocean, why not have some subs? From little luxury subs, to deep sea exploration subs, to epic war machines, to giant super subs like the U1 in JC2. ---- ISS Yes, Rico needs to go to a space station. and stop some bad guys from ruining it or something. Maybe the Moon, but that seems like JC4 to me. ---- International travel via jet I want to see some more places in JC3, I want to travel. It would be nice to have like 8 different places i could go to in the world (Each as big as the JC2 world was) Also agency HQ so I could gear up and stuff. ---- Scuba Gear Surrounded by ocean in panau, Surrounded by ocean in at least 3.5 of the locations in JC3 please. Diving for treasure and secret military bases. Muhahaha! Delicious. ---- Ideas by Speeddaemon More variety and types of: weapons, vehicles and chaos items Starting with chaos items, a few of my additions would be power lines, explodable fire extinguishers (miscellaneous like red barrels), special patrol vehicles that are like colonols but they patrol a certain area and are heavily armed, for an extra challenge there could be a colonol as part of the patrol. With vehicles I think they should be 'special vehicles' that are quite rare but are special like there could be an amphibous car (proper powered one), a plane like the harrier, construction vehicles like diggers and dozers that do extra running over damage, and they can actually scoop up stuff, you could bury a soldier alive. A snowplough that actually plows snow and handles really good because of that in snow. Snow mobiles would be a great addition as well. Rally cars. What would be really awesome is being able to control the fire engines hose and kill soldiers by blasting them with water. If you have any more please add'. The games whole concept is freedom, with only the expected vehicles it feels more restricted, with the addition of numerous special vehicles it really will feel completly free.' Jets engines sucking in anyone who goes near and helicopters rotars instantly killing anyone who touches them whilst spinning. Instead of turrets or as well as turrets there could be weapons in different places, james bond style, like the hood and front bumpers. As for weapons, that has been covered enough but here are my favourites: Tanks, subs with proper equipment like torpedoes, a better grenade launcher (just throwing a cooked grenade is better than the current one), caltrops on vehicles and mines. Also there should be a rifle, it gets left out of a lot of games. Also the AI should be better, I can last on the highest heat on the highest difficulty for quite some time quite easily, it is too easy to escape them (no epic car chases in just cause 2 :( ) On the 2 highest levels of heat the military should send fighter jets at you. Amour there should be an armour section in whatever jc3s shop is, blackmarket or whatever stuff like something that has jets and gives a boost to jumping and parachuting, helmets, light - heavy armour. Then on the other side, disguises that dont allow much armour but gives you more stealth, this could be used to evade people when out of sight (changing look) Buildings Assualt on a much larger scale, full on battle, anything can be destroyed. Sam sites You could hack into sam sites to temporary make them shoot at the military Enviroment there should be stuff like volcanoes, moving icey water, more waterfalls and some rapids, sandstorms ,creatures that can give you and your enemies damage, make wind have a factor in things, storms and stuff, I think the perfect enviroment for jc3 would be tropical. More randomness, it's not very realistic to have square shaped islands. I was thinking maybe a fictional island off the coasts of africa, african style cities, villages and landscape would be perfect for JC3 Enemy spies/agents little extra challenge :D Territory Influence affects the settlements a lot, the vehicles they drive, the military/faction presence. Less collectables and more chaos objects is the way to go for JC3, most people don't like them, they think that they do it too increase gametime, but more types of ways to cause chaos couldn't get any complaints. Even if they can't make all bulidings destructable we should at least be able to destory stuff like bunkers, then you would get even more satisfaction loking back and seeing the wasteland you've created. Random missions that could be triggered by a certain action, like killing a colonol results in constant heat until you get to a certain place and hack the system to undo the alert, this wouls not be near any other missions and therefore clashing with them if you do the action in one. Another example is that if you reach a certain speed on a land vehicle then you get someone driving alongside you that you can race (races would have more variaty like deathraces and team/faction races to a certain place to take hold of (only just found out about the place) Speeddaemon (talk) 06:06, January 23, 2013 (UTC) JC3 story JC3s story could be that you play as a new spy that is being trained by tom sheldon, and there could be a co-op mode where if you press start on another controller tom sheldon comes in with a helicopter and it becomes split screen, a third controller could be added bringing in rico slingshotting and lastly a fourth controller bringing in kate parachuting down from an agency plane. Also it could make use of ps3/4s new technology letting you play from another device to give more screen space for all the players, not just 4 small boxes where you can hardly see anything. Economy I'd like to see visible signs of the places economy, for example set in panau, you can destroy a truck and boats cargo and that would give you chaos, also stalls and shops and the mile high club could be shot out of the air :P Factions you could help factions in different ways like hijacking a cash truck or guns and ammo military truck and drive it to a stronghold to give it to the factions, there could be a bar in the map with two indicators, one is how much/many money/weapons/vehicles they have and the other is how much they need. You could also take over military bases outside of strongholds, this is one thing I really wanted in JC2, there could be a faction managment place in each stronghold and you could plan your own takeover out of the resources you and the faction have. You could also do missions from there. Enemy factions that help the military or loyal citizens that have small weapons like a revolver or a tazer .Also citizens that rebel against the government.Tf2fanboy (talk) 23:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC)tf2fanboy Leaning out of vehicles There could be a mode where you lean out of vehicles and can do stuff like shooting your inventory weapons and using the grapple. This could be done by pressing the right or left directional buttons to lean out of the respective window. This would open up a whole new range of possibiliies, like sniping out of a helicopter and grappling stuff without having to land. Some vehicles you wouldn't be able to do this like helicopters without a proper door and aeroplanes. Also you would be able to grapple with bikes. Melee There could be different melee weapons available to buy like a dagger, hammer and axe, you should be able to choose how to strike, each point having different success rates like the head would most times kill a grunt, but sometimes an elite could block it, at the main body you would have a significantly higher success rate, most times you would get a hit. You would be able to use these weapons in hijacking hostile vehicles. Completion No completion glitch, tested to make sure you can get 100% and nothing that you could miss that you can't do again. A cutscene reward for completion and some unlockables. Skins like Rico as a tourist. Cheat modes like invulnerability, unlimited ammo, extract anywhere and return the map to its state before rico came and completed it, all destructables are back. The ability to replay all missions after completion via the main menu. Game time It should be real-time, but extracting and cutscenes take up time. Photo and video mode It would be cool if there was a photo mode and video mode, with two different types. The photo mode would be the same as most games photo system (like motorstorm) where you have complete freedom in the positioning of the camera, except there is no boundary so you can shoot anywhere in the location JC3 is set in. The time would be frozen but you can change the time and wheather which would reset once you go back to playing. The video would be live of course. There could be different ways to do this. 1. You could set up multiple cameras to get different views like 3rd person, 1st person, side of the car and so on, this would be done by moving a camera as you would in photo mode, once you start recording all the cameras will move with the vehicle/player. 2. Not focused on the player, you move the camera steadily and it will record everything live, the player wouldn't be in it though. 3. This I think would be a lot harder to do, but would be a lot better, it would record the gameplay and once it has stopped, you go into a mode where it plays back and you move the camera whilst its playing to record it as a new video from that cameras perspective. Putting a customizable video feature (not just recording the players screen) hasn't been done before I think, it could be popular, I personally would really like it as it's a massive game with good graphics and it would make doing your own action movies a lot better. ---- Ideas by User:Economized Co-op Would be fun with like 2 controllers, which one would control Rico and the other, Marshall. A plot twist. :D :Marshall is dead Economized... Speeddaemon (talk) 17:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) More weopons CHAOS! Realistic physics Would be so epic. ---- Soundtrack Real music on in-game radio like in the GTA series. Would make the game more enjoyable. ---- 'Level Up' On Mobility (Grapple/Parachute) Start off with nothing on the first mission, then get the parachute on the second mission. Not much later, recieve the grapple. A bit later gain another 'stage' for your mobility, add a wingsuit, which is faster than the parachute, but you can't land without severely hurting (or killing) yourself, you have to pop the parachute to land Then, nearing the end of the game, add jets to the wingsuit so that you can just fly around, like in Dark Void. ---- Slug Gunner Fan's ideas Weapons *Flamethrowers with game mechanics like the JC2 minigun except you can fire on the move, and the speed reduction only occurs when burning stuff, the rest of the time you run at normal speed. *Some kind of of Powered armour suit, possibly in several different variations. *GIANT ROBOTS!!! *More futuristic weapons: Lasers and Masers; sonic weaponry; plasma weapons; a heat-based weapon, something like a Meltagun *Call in airstrikes, maybe have a laser designator. Or have to lay down beacons like when planting triggered explosives in JC2. Easter eggs *Pie island returns. *Another island with LOST references, only this time that's all the island is, no crazy WW2 Japs or anything like Hantu Island in JC2. And you can enter the hatch on this one to reveal a creepy abandoned base. *Crashed UFO in the middle of nowhere, really deep in the jungle where tree cover and vines conceal it until you get close. Maybe there should be some dead aliens in there - or not dead? I see an interesting DLC pack... *some weird place under a bubble of heat haze where the physics are really bizarre and unpredictable. *More to come Agency base on the map *Lots of Agency personnel who help you in fights if enemies arrive. **Enemy boats & aircraft who come too close being actively attacked with flak cannons, SAMS, mounted miniguns etc. *Only place marked as an Agency Stronghold. *Has an area of influence around it: Agency territory. *First settlement to be discovered, since you start the game there. *Nice and isolated, lots of water around it. *Lots of ammo and land, air and sea vehicles- everything you can get off the black market and more. Story *'Part 1: Routine Job:' Rico and his squad of new Agency recruits go to a country where the government has been overthrown by a new regime (one of the factions is the remnant of the old government), which is really a puppet for an obscure global occult group and the terror organisation who form their miltary arm. The Agency missions and some faction missions revolve around knocking out points of strategic importance to the new regime, as usual. *'Part 2: Agent Unknown:' This goes on for quite some time, with the new regime troops attacking Rico and the factions more and more often, and getting more and more mutated and instinctively agressive. In a raid gone horribly wrong, Kane and several others are killed, Rico is heavily damaged, and a Robotic Reveal takes place: the worrying thing being that Agent Rodriguez himself didn't know about his cybernetics. Angry at the agency for memory-rubbing him, fully repaired with upgrades, ready to avenge all his friends who have died and willing to fight just about anything, Rico erases himself from the records, takes as much weaponry as he can carry and goes on a rampage, annihilating a regime military base. *'Part 3: Go to hell:' During his rampage, Rico comes into combat with shambling zombies and regime soldiers who are even more heavily mutated than normal and show signs of diabolic possession, backed up by bloodthirsty beings who are quite obviously satanic. A battle akin to Doom or Hellgate London ensues. Rico realises that something is very wrong, but before he can think on it he comes under attack from more demons. Obviously there's more truth to the cult's beliefs than anyone thought, and even worse Rico discovers that an orbital weapon is being prepared to strike every nation on earth with the raw power of hell. *'Part 4: Dropped:' Backed up by Green Berets, Spetsnaz and SEALs, Rico strikes the launch site, and manages to get aboard the rocket and attack the control centre, destabilising the platform's orbit. He battles with a colossal demon, and the station is heavily damaged and forced back through the atmosphere in a massive colony drop. JC4 picks up''' immediately''' after the crash, and it's only there that you learn that Rico's still alive. Rest of what happens is covered in JC4's story. Other *Agency personnel help you in combat etc in some of the Agency missions. *Faction HQs can be discovered like other settlements, and are marked as faction strongholds. **Following on from the above, each faction already has one area of influence around their base. *Factions have small hidden bases scattered around, marked as Faction Outposts. *A second player can use some kind of small robot drone to help player 1 in some way. *Upgrades for the parachute (JC2's DLC parachute thrusters would be an upgrade). *A large airship that's also a military airfield: runway mounted on top or slung underneath, big guns in the sides of the gas bag, moving round the map in a big, slow circle. You can go into the gas bag etc to blow stuff up, and there's a mission that takes place there. It's marked as a settlement (military airfield) despite moving; the PDA map keeps track of where it is. *Different parachute skins. *be able to replay completed missions *More military vehicles, including some proper tanks such as a black market exclusive "Agency Battle Tank". **VTOL aircraft with helicopter mechanics, but when at maximum speed you can use a control to flick them into flying like a plane, and when at minimum speed you can flick them back. Tiltrotors could work in the same way. **More naval stuff: Panau was an isolated island chain, their first line of defence was the water, but all they seemed to have were patrol boats and MTBs. Even San Esperito didn't sem to have enough of a navy to be realistic. Seriously, an island nation should have a proper navy with destroyers, submarines, battleships etc. Decent aircraft carrier too, maybe blow it up in a mission? ***Bigger and better-equipped military ports, make them the hardest settlements to storm *More civilian vehicles, including construction vehicles and stuff. *Some airports are marked as civilian, you don't get heat for being there unless you cause damage and the planes are all civilian. *Some military airfields are bases with large numbers of helicopters and VTOLs but no planes/runway. *Multiple dual-hook cables at once. *Some stealth-based missions. **An actual stealth/hiding/cover format, to stay concealed and dodge weapon fire. *Mercenary mode can be enabled at any time and is a sandbox with toggles for invulnerability, infinite ammo, unbreakable cables etc, and everything available on the black market for free to let the player experiment more, plus realistic destruction and a map reset function to reset everything you blew up to its former state, but you can't collect items or earn chaos points, cash etc. *Factions have more varied equipment; like they had in JC1 and 2 mainly, but with a small amount of better military-level stuff. *More varied weapons (several types of each kind of weapon, and more kinds of weapon) *Keep faction items. *MOAR FACTION MISSIONS *Add a supernatural/sci-fi element to the story (giant spiders in an underground cavern that you have to fight for a faction mission as one example). * JC3 is set on an island chain off the coast of Africa. JC4 is set in a real country, albeit one very changed by the aforementioned colony drop. *Bonus (unlockable/DLC) Zombie Apocalypse mode, where the map is more post apocalyptic looking (ruined cities and such), and nearly everyone is infected and trying to kill you. Only going into the middle of nowhere (mountains, desert or deep jungle) will save you; going closer to large settlements increases the density of zombies around, and a wierd alien artifact like this thing from MS3 sits in the middle of the map surrounded by loads of zombies. **Different kinds of zombies, some are heavily mutated and have different powers. ---- Ideas by 192.168.2.11 Vehicles There shouldn't be loads of exotic vehicles and hot rods in a capital of a communist country. Even if its only in the capital city it is weird to see average people driving supercars. Supercars should be rarer and the civilians should mostly be driving sedans and other lame cars. There should also be car dealers to show where civilians get their cars. I'm saying this because there should be an explanation to how civilians got their cars. Rico should be able to buy cars from these dealers too. Maybe some people might get annoyed from this idea but, vehicles should have gas limits and when it gets low you should go to a gas station and be able to refill it. Airports Make airports work like real airports. Also make the tower warn the pilots about Rico and his vehicles being on the runway. Also instead just planes taking off there should be planes landing too. AI The military MUST be smarter. They shouldn't just chase you with their bikes at max speed, crash and kill theirselves. They also should actually use their fighter jets against you but not every time, only when you're trying to escape in a plane. Accurate Loading Photos You know in Just Cause 2 some of the loading pictures shows a guy with an AK-47 and police jeeps chasing Rico, well these aren't accurate. As most of you know there isn't any AK-47's or police in Just Cause 2. These picture must show stuff that ACTUALLY is in the game. Weapons There should be different guns instead of "types" of guns. For example as assault rifles there should be M4's, AK-47's and G36's. Radio Stations As someone suggested before there actually must be in-game radio stations which play real songs like in GTA. Without music, the game can get boring sometimes. ---- Bigger Space and More Vehicles Take advantage of the next generation consoles processing power and ram and increase the area of the world and maybe keep the mountains but make a flat area of snow also and maybe add a snowmobile. Also a wider variety of vehicles would make it more fun. Also, make things less easy to do, like extractions should be actual helicopter rides. It shouldnt take half a clip to kill someone also, even with a vest. The fastest car isnt that fast also and that could change Passenger Seat When I played Just Cause 2, it bugged me that you couldn't sit in the passenger seats. Also, when you are in a passenger seat, you should be able to shoot out the window. ---- Wishes by Nooklemaudit *Better ground vehicles handling *Driving tricks like burnouts, donuts, drift (driving like in GTA IV) *More types of vehicles. We don't need two different tuktuks... *When an object is destroyed (fuel tank, crane, windmill), it's rebuilt at the end of the game, but with a US-friendly government paint scheme. *Car dealers, wepon dealers with weapon upgrades. *Radios *Something like a database for vehicles and weapons, and places (like in Avatar). ---- My Ideas *'Better water battles.' More different warships. Small submarine for two people. It has torpedoes, can only be hijacked while not under the water. *'Better aircrafts.' Dogfights on airplanes, floatplanes. There sould be much more aircrafts flying around island. *'TRAINS.' They move around island. You can jump on train, run on it, hijack it, unhook cars. While driving them you can accelerate or decelerate. Activate railroad switches using grappling hook to turn. Some military bases have railway depots so you can attack them from trains. *Types of trains: **'Cargo trains.' Often carry propane/oil/gasoline tanks (can explode, there will be fire on the ground near the place of explosion for about 2 minutes), lumber (can fall on soldiers) and many other things. **'Passanger trains.' Can be old and slow or modern and fast. Carry people. **'Armoured trains.' Very slow. There are three cars: locomotive, car which carry cannons and machine guns and car with some vehicle. :: There should be some unfinished railway bridges so you can hijack fast train, unhoock all cars from locomotive and then try to fly :-) *'Flame.' Flamethrowers, molotov cocktails, flame tanks. *'Better vechicles.' Better handling. Tank with real tracks. Hovercrafts. Jet ski. Bombers (very slow, drop 3 bombs about every 5 seconds. Good at destroying military bases). Cargo planes (have loading ramps, can carry other vehicles). Trucks (good at ramming sometimes carry fuel tanks) *'Vehicle extraction.' Black market helicopter can extract any small or medium-sized vehicle. You can have up to 6 vehicles in the "garage". You can get them as a heavy drop. They can be fixed for some amount of money. *'Hiring faction members.' You can hire faction members for money. Complete faction missions to improve them. There are 6 levels of improvements: *#Three soldiers with pistols *#Three soldiers with sub-machine guns (armor improved) *#Four soldiers with sub-machine guns *#Four soldiers with assault rifles (armor improved) *#Five soldiers with assault rifles *#Five soldiers with machine guns (armor improved) : They will follow you, sit in your vehicles. If there are too many of them for this vehicle they will try to find another vehicle of the same type (ground, water, helicopter). They cannot drive planes. It is better to transport them in buses, trucks, tanks, cargo/passenger planes, cargo helicopters, trains. *'Grappling hook improvments.' 6 levels of improvements: *#Short (half of standard JC2 grappling hook length). Causes little damage in melee attack. Only one available for dual-hooking. *#Longer. More damage. Available two for dual-hooking. *#Standard JC2 grappling hook length. More damage. Stronger while dual-hooking. *#Longer. More damage. Available three for dual-hooking. *#About 1.5 times longer than standart JC2 grappling hook. More damage. Available four for dual-hooking. Stronger. *#About 1.8 times longer than standart one. Very powerful. Available five for dual-hooking. Very strong. *'Unlocking Different skins.' Different clothes, armor, or even faces. ---- Tanker trucks (by User:GMRE) There's a lot of different fuel containers everywhere, but how did it all get there? There's not that many pipelines. There should be 2 tanker trucks. *Imagine the usual army truck, but with a fuel tank on the back. *And one civilian fuel truck. Special features and facts: *They should both be driving around on the roads and be parked at military bases and gas stations. *When blown up, they'd have a much bigger explosion than any other vehicle. *Rico would never enter one. When attempting to enter one, he'd say something like: "Oh no, I'm not gonna drive one of these death traps!" *Blowing up the civilian one should cause more chaos, but the people would become unhappy. See below about this. Civilian happiness (by User:GMRE) The game should also have a separate meter for chaos and civilian happiness. When the people get too unhappy, they start thinking of Rico as a terrorist and they'll be on the governments side. That would lock all storyline missions until happiness is above 0 again. Things that cause unhappiness: *Destroying water towers and transformers at villages. *Blowing up things that obviously belong to the people, instead of the military. Things that cause happiness: *Faction missions would provide chaos and/or happiness, depending on the mission. *Helping the people at roadblocks. *Happiness would also grow at a very slow speed. ---- Travel (Ideas by ) There should be an ability to travel back to Panau and/or San Esperito. ---- My Ideas (By The Shogun) *A more destructable environment, so you can blow up more buildings. *You should be able to hire mercenaries, who work with you, help defend you and get in vehicles with yo for defence. *There should be different skins built in with the game, like civilian clothing or military uniform, so you can blend in. *There should be more people in taxis and buses and random amounts in cars. *New vehicles like: MiniSubs, tanks (proper tracked tanks), rockets and bigger, drivable boats. *There should be train tracks and stations and airports should behave more like real airports (Planes can land and they keep off the runway if you are on it). *Military planes can attack you on the ground and in the air. *If you are in a taxi or bus, you should be able to pick people up and you should be able to do missions in fire engines, ambulances and police/ military cars like in GTA. *You can claim houses, so you have somewhere safe to stay and keep nice vehicles. *The AI needs to be more intelligent and not neccessarily shoot you, they can arrest you too. *Animals. There should be farm animals like pigs and cows, wild animals like tigers or crocodiles, birds and maybe horses that you can actually ride. *Co-op, so you can play with freinds and just have fun. *Different missions depending on what you have done. *You can form alliances with the military, or certain members, so they don't always attack you. *Maybe a zombie mode, like undead nightmare from red dead redemption, that you can also play in co-op. ---- Ideas by *Beechcraft 1900D, fairchild metroliner, cessna 208b caravan, beechcraft super king air 350, dash 8-100, saab 340 and saab 2000 with better handling and manually retract the landing gear, realistic plane sounds and engine shut down when waiting on the airport ramp. *Realistic plane crashes. Like the plane crash in Turburlance in MW3. *Airports work like real airports, when passengers exit and enter the plane. Planes leaves out the airport to another destination like a scheduled flight. *Bigger world. *Airplane accidents and Mid-air collisions. (without knowing) ---- Vehicle Storage (by (on steam) German Watermelon) *I wish there could be a option where you could put items/guns in a Pickup truck, Boats, a camper, etc, so you can carry ammo with you in your truck. ---- Ideas by Nooblet68 *More memorable vehicles. The vehicles which anyone truely remembers are few and far between in many games; the G9 Eclipse and the Topachula in Just Cause 2 as main examples, so it would be nice to have more unique vehicles which people would be compelled to remember. *Hovercrafts. Simple, hovercrafts as part of the main game. Not DLC. *Larger vehicles; especially with ships. *Cities be cities. Seriously, some of the 'cities' in Just Cause 2 are basically just large towns. *'Wii U support'. No mention of it so far, so I guess I'll throw it in here. ---- Ideas by Conulus *I would love to see licensed vehicles in the next game. *Safehouses, of course. *No actual (real life) weapons, I liked the simplicity of calling the revolver, the revolver. I would like to see the assault rifle look a bit like an AK-47 though. *Pistols need to be more powerful. *Prehaps you could shoot the engine of a car to stop it. *Fixable vehicles. *When a civillian, soldier, vehicle or other item is destroyed, I don't want it to suddenly fade away as it despawns. *Better handling. *More power from heavy vehicles. *Better attention to detail. *More realistic reloads. *More faction missions. ---- MAP (by ) the map should zoom in more, so you can see the small off-road tracks and small settlement easier, as the map in just cause 2 I didn't think zoomed in enough. ---- Real country (by ) We could use a real country, but not a large country. It could be japan, Cuba, or even some small country in Europe. ---- Ideas by Thedarkpyrano It is possible that All downloadable content 6 extra weapons, 6 extra vehicles, an alternate parachute and the dual parachute thrusters will transfer. DLC made for Just Cause 2 disc can be purchased and played in Just Cause 3. ---- Ideas by Norrlanning96 Story *The story should be as long as it was in Just Cause 2. Not a too long plot. *The JC2 plot wasn't too bad, but it could have been better. Let's see if they can make it better in Just Cause 3. *Better voice acting in cutscenes; it was bad in JC2, but pretty good in JC1. Map and Characters *The map should be at least as large as the two previous maps. The JC2 map was much better than the JC1 map, where you easily lost yourself, I want JC3 to keep the map system that was in JC2. Almost everything was easy to find. *More interresting and realistic locations - The locations in Just Cause 2 were much less generic than those in Just Cause (1), there was actually a lot of interresting settlements. Still, a lot of locations are "copy-pasted" and if there was time, it should be avoided. Also the locations should be slightly more realistic in the next game - Why create an oil refinery without any destillation towers, or an international airport where one of the runways only has one taxiway? Still, most locations in JC2 where realistic enough, except for the rivers. **All rivers should be rivers, not channels looking like rivers. *Animals and children - There were none of these in the previous games. This will make the free-roam gameplay more interresting, and the game-world more realistic. *Volcanoes, caves and waterfalls. Destructibles *One of the disappointments I had with Just Cause 2, was related to, ironically, the destructibles. There should be some more, for example, Billboards, Oil Cisterns and oil pipes (like those black ones at Pulau Berapi). *Furthermore, there was a really a lot of things in JC2 to destroy. The thing that suck is that there are so few objects to destroy at each settlement, with a few exceptions. So, a military base, military port or an airport has 20 objects? Wow, I am totally impressed! There were though a few locations that were really fun to destroy; **Pulau Berapi - 75+ objects **Panau City - 250+ - Barely on this list, as the objects are very spread out. Some of them are also really hard to spot. **Panau International Airport - 30+. **Kastelo Singa - 30+. **Pulau Dongeng - 30+. **Gunung Merah Radar Facility - 45+. **Pulau Kait - 45+. **Kuala Cengkih - 20+ (Because it is located directly next to the above location). Favorites? Yes, I saved the best two to last in this list. The Pulau Kait-Kuala Cengkih complex is filled with all sorts of destructibles, extremely funny to destroy, even funnier than than Pulau Berapi, since that location is filled with SAMs, and there are mostly Fuel Silos there. I still remember the time when I first destroyed this harbor complex, during my very first playthrough of JC2. That was one of the most amusing moments in the game, and in all newer playthroughs, I always attack this complex, because it's so damn funny. Add a bunch more of such locations in Just Cause 3, and I will be really satisfied. Factions *There should be a criminal faction in the next game that's "evil", just like the Montano Cartel in Just Cause. Vehicles *The ground vehicle handling in Just Cause 2 was terrible, as mentioned in a section above. The weight center is located near the front wheels. Fine for small cars, but terrible for larger vehicles. Just Cause 3 needs a flexible programming, to give the vehicles different weight centers. *All larger trucks or buses, such as the Fengding EC14FD2, has terrible weak engines. They should be at least 5 times as powerful. *Faster planes and helicopters - If the performance of the game engine is high enough, then, make the planes at least 200% as fast in JC3 compared to JC2, and the helicopters at least 50% faster. In-game Systems *User:GMRE had an idea of Civilian Happiness (see above). That was an excellent idea, I agree with it. *The Heat system is fine. Only minor changes should be done, if needed. *Chaos points should stay. Maybe, in the story mode, it should be some sort of system, that removes 100 points per real-time hour, as the regime is trying to make order again. This means that you needs to destroy at least one object per hour to match this. Stuff and missions would, just as in JC2, unlock at a certain amount of points. However, things wouldn't lock again if the number of points fall below the line, they would stay unlocked. *Keep the radio transmissions. These were one of the absolutely best things with JC2, they gave more life to the game story. Also, the developers should check that they aren't glitching like they also did, unfortunately, in JC2. They should also be played during free-roaming gameplay. If you destroy a settlement of major importance, like Pulau Berapi, Pulau Kait, the Gunung Merah Radar Facility or simular during free-roaming, a radio transmission should talk about that, and also confirm that the settlement you just destroyed was of major importance. *Things you do in the game should have more consequences. Some of them should though not be permanent, since they might affect the gameplay or the visual experience of the game negative. If you destroy a power station or a substation, settlements depending on those should black out temporary. If you destroy an oil refinery or such, prices displayed at Gas Stations should rise. And so on. But as said, many of these consequences should only be temporary. ---- My Idea (User:Gveyron) *SplitScreen, to play with friends. ---- Ideas for better practicality *Being able to shoot while driving vehicles that don't have built-in guns. This would make escort missions MUCH more doable. *Better vehicle handling. Take a note from practically any other sandbox game where you can drive cars. *Don't have the camera tilt sickeningly if you try to do anything other than drive in a straight line. *Make enemy soldiers easier to see. Even on an HD TV, they're freaking tiny, so I have to resort to tracing back the bullets they shoot to find them. *Something that indicates what you have left to do in a settlement, so you know exactly what is blocking you from hundred-percenting a place. **Additionally, something that makes missing collectibles/destructables show up on your map, so completing the game 100% is a less-insane task. This would be a God-send for places like Panau City. *Less time hiding from enemies for Heat to go into cooldown mode. *Increase Rico's swimming speed. *Make medkits more readily available. You can only find them randomly in settlements. Make it so you can buy one from the black market, but only once per game session. ---- Ideas for a more unique experience in general *Multiple costumes, or at least the option to remove that fanny pack thing so we can get a better look at Rico's outfit. *More wildlife. It's odd that Panau, which is 1/3 tropical jungle, has no wildlife aside from constantly-flying birds and the occasional scorpion. *More stuff to see underwater. *For God's sake, less communication outposts. It's always a disappointment when that undiscovered settlement turns out to be some copy-pasted thing you can clear out in a couple of minutes in the exact same way every time. *Let us combine cosmetic upgrades. I was disappointed to find out you can't combine the Chaos parachute with the parachute thrusters. ---- More focus on Aircraft We all know that in terms of aircraft, Just Cause 2 was not that extensive with the plane choices. I would like to point out that there was only 1 Commercial Airliner jet. There should be more than one, at least 2. One idea such as an Airbus A-380 Combined with the Boeing 747-8 (due to copyright issues). To sum things up, Just Cause 2 was amazing. A gaming experiance that I will never forget. PerseusDude (talk) 20:17, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Salar A2's ideas *For God's sake, please feature some animals and children in the game. Previous just cause games had unreal universes. *Rico's outfit should be changable. *Foods and drinks. There should be usable foods and drinks wich Rico has to eat and drink to survive. Food can exist in safehouses and restaurants. *More weapons. My only problem with just cause 2 was that there were only a few weapons in the game. It's better if there's more weapons and more weapon slots, just like just cause 1. *Melee weapons. It would be better if there was any knife or fiber wire or nightstick in the game. *It's better if just cause 3 is set in middle east or a fictional island in easters Europe. *Tanks. There should be at least one tank in the game, used by military and Rico. *The weapons that Rico holds disapear when he is nolonger holding them. It mustn't be like this anymore. *Banks. There should be banks wich Rico can rob to gain money and chaos points. *It's better if the player can store weapons in safehouses, cars and trucks. *Better weapon upgrades, like an effective silencer on pistols or "dragons breath" flamethrower on shotguns. *More projectile weapons, like tear gas grenades, landmines, smoke grenades and molotovs. *The triggered explosives of just cause 2 suck. The ones in just cause 1 were better. *There should be a crossbow with explosive bolts. ---- Gravefan2408's Ideas * More weapons *Rico's outfit can be changed with any outfit from any square enix game you own. *Online Co-OP. Player 1 will be Rico. Player 2, 3 and 4 will be Agency men in full spec ops gear. Complete with same equipment as Rico. Players 2,3 and 4 spawn with any weapons they have on their Rico. They can be customized with different head pieces or custom set up but remaining fully in spec ops gear. *Don't make it like a black ops 2 or GTA kind of thing. Just Cause should be in it's own realm. Don't mix it up guys. *Online Co-Op free roam/ chill mode.( Clayton's Chill out mode) sounds fun. Like a minigame of some sorts. *Buildings. In online co-op players are allowed to walk into buildings and just stay or rearm themselves then get out. *Safehouses with all the classic gear *Classic Just Cause 1 music ---- Ideas by *IT WOULD BE COOL AS IF JUST CAUSE 3 HAD TRAIN TRACKS, LIKE A WHOLE SYSTEM! YOU COULD GET HIT BY A TRAIN AND GRAPPLE ONTO IT! IT COULD TAKE YOU ALL OVER THE NEW DESTINATION. ---- Zqwerty70's Ideas *Ability to use vehicles underwater (Submarines, or SCUBA gear, or things like that) *Online co-op and multiplayer *Different costumes for Rico. *Ability to unlock safehouses like in Just Cause. *Improvements to the Black Market system (Add more vehicles, make things more affordable, etc). *A sandbox mode, with unlimited money, black-market items, and extractions, so that you can just fly around Panau, or wherever JC3 is set, and blow up random things. Would not be transferable into the actual campaign mode of the game, to prevent cheating. ---- Coordinate entry There needs to be a system on the pda where you can type in coordinates instead of having to fiddle around trying to pinpoint a location. ---- Ideas by Tf2fanboy Tf2fanboy (talk) 21:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC)tf2fanboy *Cheats like super punch level 7 heat al so no quick time events *Random crimes like in GTA *Police before military *Online free roam with ai and players *Able to shoot in side cars and trucks *Local multiplayer, not just online *On ps3/ xbox 360, not just next Gen consoles *Lots of FREE dlc also every vechicle in black market *More race tracks like the random one in JC2 and more car / truck racing *Under cover cars / trucks that you order from the black market instead of hijacking and getting heat, but you can still hijack things *The pistol is more powerful. *Random feul tracks driving around that you can drive. *Vehicles do not disappear after being destroyed. *Random fuel truck driving around that you can hijack *Planting trigger explosives on vechicles *Karma system sorta like citizen happyness but can still do missions ,and people will fear you if you have lots of bad karma ,but will work for yu if good karma.Also You can go back to the other 2 islands in the 1st 2 games,A sandbox mode wear karma is not count on your actions *realistic damage so if i roll a car i will get hurt or if car explodes near you or you are in the car you die ---- Ideas by Mauritsio Hidden throughout the world are difficulty enhanchers. They are not marked on the PDA map and are only marked when you approach them (like with the Faction Items). While they're active, you get an increased amount of Chaos points or money. Here are some ideas for these difficulty enhanchers: * Juggernaut - Enemies have twice the normal amount of health. * Unlicensed - You cannot drive vehicles. * Medusa - Looking at enemies attracts heat. * One Man Army - Faction members have no weapons. * Blind - No PDA or minimap. More ideas forthcoming! ---- Ideas by Airports On just cause 3 I think it would be a very very nice idea to have another international airport. Except this time it should be a lot bigger. The terminals (I think there should be 2 or 3) should be able to have a lot more parked planes maybe 15 per terminal. There also should be more civilian planes, real planes should also be included maybe not with military but definatly with civilian. I would really like to see a 747 :). Also the aircraft damage model on just cause 3 was just abysmal, aircraft should be able to lose wings and engines and if their undercarrige is up they should behave in the exact same way not explode if anything touches it. Aircraft should have at least 6 different points on each part of them (wings engines tail) which can individually be destroyed withput the planes complete distruction. The aircraft explosions also need improving. On just cause 2 I rammed a titus zg with a areoliner 474 and it did not destroy it. This NEEDS fixing. On just cause 3 aircrashes should be a major thing the blast should be able to destroy anything if the plane hits it directly, the blast raduis should be massive as well as the kill radius. Also when an aircraft is destroyed it should not dissapear into just a burning fusalagebut a huge mass of burning debris. Also a MUST is aircraft landing at airports. At the international there should be all the civilian aircraft landing and taking off also the planes should taxi into a slot on the terminal. It would be great if you could drive planes out of terminals. Once a plane has taxied to its terminal it should wait a specified amount of time before it taxis out and takes off again.Also planes should go somewhere so I would reccommend having two international airports for planes to go to and from this would make the game really good. I would have the international airports on either side of the map but smaller aircraft could go to different airports and cargos to military airports. Also I think a feature that should be in the game is that aircraft (aside wrecks) should never dissapear this means that once you destroy and aircraft it will spawn back at its corresponding terminal gate. If however the gate is full it should spawn at the aircraft that is using its gate's terminal. Military aircraft if you attack them or you are caught stealing a plane off them should attack you in air to air dogfights. Finally aircraft should have crash landings and there should be airport emergency veichles, I would reccommend the machester international airports fire veichles as they look nicceeee. Ai planes should crash on landing on occasion which would make a nice addition to the game. Aircraft on the ground also should have the same damage model and should not be like trying to ram a concrete block this would mean games of chicken would be infinitly more fun and you could be able t make spectacular results when ramming a plane during its takeoff. Also once an aircraft is damaged it should be quite a lot harder to fly but not immediatly stall and spin. Also stalling should be a lot harder to get out of and be a much bigger problem on larger aircraft. Wheels on planes should be retractable and deployable manually not automatically. AI The military should have a lot more veichles at their disposal normally. You should start the game with max heat avalible and when heat increases a much bigger variety of veichles should be coming at you.b also helicopters should not have rapid fire rockets and miniguns but should have much more powerful weaponry. Heat should allow apcs actual tanks (eventually if in enough heat) to attack you and I think for the max heat the enemy should send A-10 Thunderbolts at you I would strongly reccommend they are implented into the game with the amazing gatling gun and rockets or agms. The gun on the thuinderbolt must be a destroyer and rip up anything in a very short amount of time. Also when you are in an aircraft and in heat the enemy should send aircraft at you which of course get better depending on heat. Also I think and exact F-35 vtol should be in the game with its duyal machine guns and missiles. Missiles should (if there is not a better way) should if neccessary follow the multilock missiles way hold down the fire at target until lock release to fire. However do not make the fail saints row 3 mistake of making any vtols invincible to collisions and they should have the same damage model. Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Content Category:Archives